


matching plushies make for a great date

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [16]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, M/M, date, they're dorks your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Breathing in deeply, Zack slowly lets it out, steadying the gun propped up on his shoulder, keeping one eye on the target. Taking one more breath, he pulls the trigger, the dull thump of the target hitting the ground, bullet in the middle of its’ chest, signaling his success.“Well I be damn, sir, that was quite a shot!”Scratching his head, he grins, “I have plenty of practice.”Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 4: Journey, Prompt: Souvenirs
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Kudos: 37





	matching plushies make for a great date

Breathing in deeply, Zack slowly lets it out, steadying the gun propped up on his shoulder, keeping one eye on the target. Taking one more breath, he pulls the trigger, the dull thump of the target hitting the ground, bullet in the middle of its’ chest, signaling his success.

“Well I be damn, sir, that was quite a shot!”

Scratching his head, he grins, “I have plenty of practice.”

The old man whistling, pulling the dummy up, “What grand prize do  ya want?”

Eagerly, Zack points at the yellow monstrosity that Cloud would insult with a dark blush, failing to hide his embarrassment and happiness and he’ll just be so cute and-

_ (This is why  _ _ Tifa _ _ and  _ _ Aerith _ _ and Jessie tease him nonstop.) _

“Thank you,” Zack calls back, the monster in his arms, taking off in a run to try and find his Cloud, the old man waving back with a grin. Whistling a tune, Zack eagerly scans the crowds, the sounds of the carnival wrapping around him. As soon as he saw the flyer in town, he begged Cloud to go, for them to go a date and have fun.  _ (Begging is a stretch- Cloud gets teased for being a pushover when it comes to Zack, and  _ _ vice versa _ _ ; all he had to do was ask, laying on puppy dog eyes for good measure, and Cloud folded.) _

Something grabs his arm, halting his search, familiar fingers gently pressing into his skin. Zack whips around, his smile turning into a surprised ‘o’ shape as a large, gray fluffy thing is shoved into his face. Looking around the plush  _ (a wolf he realizes in passing) _ , he’s  _ (happily)  _ greeted by the cute, blushing, embarrassed Cloud he was day dreaming about  earlier. “Here,” he mutters, refusing to meet his eyes, “I won this for you.”

Heart beating wildly against his bones, Zack grins, his own face feeling warm, taking the wolf and pushing the monstrosity into Cloud’s startled arms. “What a coincidence,” he exclaims, giddy and happy and so in love, “I won this for you!”

Cloud’s eyes go even softer, the giant plushie almost engulfing him. “ Of course you won a  chocobo for me,” he grumbles, love and happiness in his voice, “you absolute dork.”

“Hey, you won me a canine plushie!”

The blond rolls his eyes, coming up to press into Zack’s side, cradling the  chocobo on his hip  _ (its’ wings and legs and head wrapped all around him) _ . “Thank you,” he kisses into Zack’s cheek, “I love it.” Shifting his wolf into one arm, Zack wraps the other around Cloud’s waist, pulling him even closer, stealing a quick kiss from his lips.

“Right back at you, Cloudy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say on this one besides I like plushies and plushies are great.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
